Feelings, Feelings
by Momodude115
Summary: AU!Destiel The Winchesters moved to a new town which causes Dean to go to a new school. Which also causes Dean to meet the football star, Castiel. Which causes Dean to fall in love with him. Only one slight problem: he's deaf.


**A/N: So this is my new story! I read a lot of deaf!Dean fics, so I thought why not write one. Also, most of the high school AUs I read all have Dean being the popular one and Cas being the lonely new kid. Well, why not switch it up? Which is what I did. I also know that I'm not the best with updating (ex: still updating my other fic), but I will try my best. _  
_**

**_"Sign language is italics with quotation marks."_**

**_Thoughts are just italics._**

* * *

Dean Winchester roamed the halls. He and his family were new to town which meant that this was also his new high school. Dean was quietly trying to hum a new beat he had created when he reached his locker. Next to him was a couple that were going at it like no tomorrow. He stepped forward and grasped his lock. He quickly did his combination and took out his supplies for English. He closed the door and left to find his class. He had been walking for some time now so he decided to take out his schedule. Turns out his class was on the other side of the building. While he began his new destination to the right class, the bell began to ring signalling the late students to get to class fast. He had noticed a couple of students still in the halls but didn't think much of it. He finally reached the classroom, and walked in. The teacher looked up from her desk in the front of the room.

".. Hello," she said.

Since he couldn't hear her, he had looked at her lips. But since she was all the way in the back, he couldn't read them correctly.

"_Hi. I'm new here. I think you're my teacher..? My name's Dean Winchester,_" he signed.

The teacher watched his movements with a faltering expression but after a few moments she smiled brightly. "Oh! You're Dean! We've been waiting for you!"

The students were now watching the interaction like a tennis match. She got up from her desk, and rushed over to Dean. A man that looked like he was in his early 60s came up next to her.

"I'm Mrs. Mills. Welcome to AP English. Um, this man over here is to help you with your classes. He'll be signing everything your teachers say so that you can learn," she explained.

The old man was currently signing whatever the teacher was saying to Dean. Dean watched with an earnest stare. He nodded and signed back, "_Hi, Mrs. Mills. I'm Dean, but I think you already know that." _He gave his best smile after he finished. The old man translated, and Mrs. Mills gave a slight chuckle.

"Your seat is over here by the window," she said, guiding them over to two empty seats.

He signed a quick thanks and sat down. The old man sat down in the other seat.

"_I'm Bobby Singer, by the way. I'll be helping you with your classes. It's nice to meet you, Dean," _Bobby signed.

"_Hi, Bobby,_" responded Dean, "_What made you pick this as your job, huh? It looks like you'd be retired by now or something._" He gave a swift smile.

Bobby looked gruff, "_I'm only 64, ya' idjit. Besides, I also fix cars. Watch out with what you say, or I'll be telling you all the wrong information._"

Dean smiled brightly; he was going to love Bobby.

* * *

Dean was sitting in his math class with Bobby when all of a sudden a note had appeared on his desk. He glanced around before he retrieved it.

**Hello Dean,**

**my name is Castiel. **

**Care to meet me after class? **

His eyes widened in surprise. _Castiel?_ He looked around the classroom. He locked eyes with a guy in the middle of the seating arrangements. He had piercing blue eyes and hair that looked like he just got out of bed. _Whoa, he's attractive. _The guy waved a quick hello, and pointed to the note. _Oh. OH. THAT'S Castiel. _Dean responded with a thumbs up. He placed the note into his jacket pocket, and focused on the lesson. Thirty minutes later, the bell had rung. Dean got up from his chair to head out when Bobby stopped him.

"_Do you want me to meet with you for lunch? I figured since you're new, and no one he really speaks sign language, I could help. It's no problem if you don't want me to; I could always eat with the other teachers,_" asked Bobby.

Dean peered at the door. He could barely make out a letterman's jacket standing right outside the door. _"Um, no. My brother's meeting me for lunch. It's nice of you to ask but I'll see you later? Thanks though, old man, _" replied Dean with smirk.

Bobby answered with a glare. "_Fine. But no more names, boy._"

Dean made his way to the door. He turned left, only to run straight into Castiel. They both looked up after the shock of the incident. Castiel smiled.

"_Hey! You're Dean, right? I noticed you in my first period, but you looked busy with Bobby, so I didn't say anything,_" Castiel signed with amazing accuracy.

Dean watched in amazement. _He's hot _and _he knows how to sign?! _"_Uh, yeah, yeah. That's me. Dean Winchester. New kid, if you wanted a label." __  
_

"_I'll just call you Dean,_" he responded.

Dean faltered, "_If you don't mind me asking, er, signing, how _do _you know how to sign?_"

"_My brother Gabriel taught me. He told me that it was good for many reasons but his main one was that the staff at the local candy store took sympathy on him. I believe he is very childish based on this reason,_" Castiel replied, never missing a beat.

"_Wow, that asshole. I can't believe he'd do that._"

"_Yes, well, that's Gabriel for you,_" returned Castiel, "_What about you? Do you have any siblings?_"

"_Um, yeah. Sammy, he's 14. Freshman._"

"_Oh, that's good. We better get going. Lunch does not last forever, _" added Castiel.

"_I hear you, Cas. Oh, shit, I totally forgot. Sam's meeting me for lunch. He's probably scared shitless right now. Fuck,_" signed Dean. He turned around to face Castiel who was smiling an odd grin. "_What? What is it? Why are you smiling like that?_"

"_You called me Cas. No one has before. I like it."_

"_Well that's nice but we have to go!_"

The two boys walked swiftly towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"_Hey, Sammy. Nice to see you missed me,_" signed Dean. They had made it to the cafeteria only to see Sam looking very uncomfortable by himself. They had rushed over to him immediately.

"_It's Sam, Dean. I've told you a bunch of times._"_  
_

"_Yadda yadda, Sammy, I want you to meet someone,_" Dean motioned to Castiel, "_This is Castiel. He's my... er, friend._"

"Hey, Castiel," responded Sam.

"Hello, Sam."

"So, Castiel, got any plans for lunch? I'm sure Dean here would love it if you could spend it with us," asked Sam.

"Yes, I do. I apologize but I have to go now. I need to meet my teammates to discuss the plays for the game next week."

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you, Castiel," said Sam.

Castiel turned to Dean, "_It was nice talking to you, Dean. I have to go, but maybe we can talk tomorrow?" _

"_It was nice talking to you, too, Cas,_" replied Dean. Castiel left the two brothers at the table.

"_Wow, Dean. Subtle much?_" Sam asked facetiously. He had a huge grin on his face, clearly hiding more than he could show.

Dean sighed, "_What. Sam._"

"_It's so obvious! You totally like Castiel!_"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "_What are you talking about? I do not._"

Sam scoffed, "_Yeah, you do. It's really easy to tell with you looking at his eyes so much. That was basically the only thing you were doing._"

"_Sam, stop. I do not like him. Maybe you should eat more and talk less, bitch._"

"_Whatever, jerk. But I still think that him signing is pretty cool, ya' know, for you._"

Dean smiled over his water bottle. Sammy sure was a smart kid.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! There it is! Almost 1500 words is probably a personal record of mine. **

**Just to clear things up:**

**Dean & Cas' English teacher: Sheriff Jody Mills**

**Dean's signing teacher: Bobby Singer**

**Dean is Dean except he's deaf and doesn't like to add attention to himself. **

**Cas is Cas except he's popular and is a football star (cliche****, right?).**

**Sam is Sam except he takes care of his older brother more than the other way around. Maybe.. not so much.**

**Oh, and Dean and Cas are both 17. **


End file.
